


Жизнь не сказка или День рождения Гая, в который Какаши напился, а Гая чуть не трахнули

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Совместно встречаемый Новый Год. Первый поцелуй Гая





	Жизнь не сказка или День рождения Гая, в который Какаши напился, а Гая чуть не трахнули

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Like the Fairy Tales, or That Birthday Kakashi Got Smashed and Guy Almost Got Laid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402609) by tuesday. 



Ничего сказочного или романтического в этом не было. Никаких волн, драматично шумящих на фоне, никакого золотого заката, подсвечивающего их фигуры. Им было семнадцать, они были пьяны и лежали, развалившись на полу квартиры Какаши, когда Гай признался – как обычно, совершенно не смущаясь – что ни разу в жизни не целовался. Ждал нужного человека, идеального момента и т.д., и т.п.  
И Какаши осознал, что если не принять решительных мер, Гаю светит так и помереть девственником.  
Пока Гай продолжал мямлить что-то про Настоящую Любовь и Важность Целомудрия, Какаши встал и выключил свет, проигнорировав смущенное бормотание Гая, что, мол, если его вечный соперник устал, Гай может пойти домой, хотя еще только одиннадцать вечера, а Какаши до этого вроде бы и сам хотел, чтобы они вместе все отметили. Какаши осторожно приспустил маску, чуть покачнулся (они что, и впрямь прикончили все бутылки?) и споткнулся о Гая, который лежал к двери на метр ближе, чем помнилось. И Какаши не спешил подниматься, слушая голос Гая и пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
– Гай, заткнись, – наконец, сказал Какаши, нащупывая в темноте сначала лицо Гая, потом его губы, хотя тот замолчал при первом же прикосновении.  
Все вышло довольно неуклюже, Какаши даже пришлось придерживать голову Гая в нужном положении. Несколько секунд тот никак не реагировал, но когда ответил, стало очевидно, что Гай не врал про полное отсутствие опыта, хотя Важность Целомудрия вылетела в форточку при первых же движениях любопытных пальцев и приоткрытых губ.  
Через несколько минут (неожиданно приятных) Какаши, неровно дыша, отстранился:  
– Вот так. Через год поработаем над твоей девственностью, – он позволил фразе повиснуть в воздухе, потом добавил: – Или можем прямо сейчас поработать над моим зароком трахаться не реже раза в неделю.  
Гай издал полустон, полухрип. Какаши усмехнулся и вжался посильнее.  
  
Эпилог про суровую правду жизни:  
А потом они обнаружили кое-какие коварные свойства алкоголя и решили подождать до утра. К сожалению, утром Какаши мучило зверское похмелье, а Гай растерял весь настрой и вообще передумал.


End file.
